The Feather on the Scale
by Iona Nineve
Summary: A criminal appears in Egypt after the discovery of a papyrus by the Emerson family in the 1934-1935 season. When the family investigates, evidence begins to point to one of their own. The family must unite to find the true criminal. Rated T because of possible language that may come from any mouth.
1. Forward

**Author's note: Sorry about having to repost this Forward, I found several inconsistencies with Elizabeth Peters' canon. Work on the first chapter will resume as soon as I get English, and other, work finished. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment. **

**Disclaimer: The right to these lovely characters belongs to Elizabeth Peters, not me.**

The Feather on the Scale

_Forward_

The current editor of Mrs. Amelia Peabody Emerson's journals and the related Emerson Family documents is pleased to inform the devoted reader of the release of her latest book, edited from said documents. While organizing the Emerson papers, the editor found evidence of a curious series of occurrences surrounding the Emerson family during the 1934-35 excavation season.

Following the discovery of an intriguing papyrus at Giza, a series of crimes are committed, one against one beloved member of the family; the family must unite to find the criminal. When all clues begin to point to one of their own, they must delve into the under-crust of Egypt and use old contacts to find the truth.

The events that occur between The Tomb of the Golden Bird and this are many and generally joyful. The pregnancy Nefret had announced produced a daughter named Katherine, more commonly called Kathy. The following year the pair were again blessed with a son, whom the pair named Seth, after the former enemy turned family member to whom they owed Ramses' life. Like his father, he had acquired a pharaonic sobriquet, Seti. A new manuscript, Manuscript T, is believed to be written by the young Seti. In general, groups among the younger generation reminded the family of the trio of the preceding generation.

On a trip to Egypt Sennia met an upright young man from Cairo, to whom her family approved, a few years later they were wed and now live happily in the city.

To the great satisfaction of Amelia and Nefret it had since become socially acceptable for women to wear pants.

And now the editor is pleased to present The Feather on the Scale.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I finally wrote the first chapter for all my fellow Amelia Peabody fans who read this. I hope to get the next chapter out faster. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment.**

**Disclaimer: In case anyone missed it I don't own these lovely characters of Elizabeth Peter's. This warning goes for all future chapters.**

Feather on the Scales

_Chapter 1_

The family was gathered in the parlor of Amarna Manor, it was a few weeks before the excavation season would begin and to my knowledge we did not yet have a concession. Each individual was occupying his or her attention. Ramses was hunched over a table with Walter translating a manuscript, which he had recently acquired, in hushed tones. Nefret was busy reading correspondence from her many clinics in Egypt. Emerson held a newspaper before his face, puffs of pipe smoke floating out the top. The young people chattered quietly in their group. I was reading a long awaited correspondence from Katherine Vandergelt. Even Sethos had found a book from the library to occupy himself.

Sethos was the first to break the silence with his loud exclamation of disgust. "Did that boy actually write this rubbish?" Every occupant of the room, even some of the wandering cats, looked at him. The book he held was the wretched self glorifying memoir of my nephew Percy. He continued without an answer. "And he dared claim this is truth?"

"I'm glad to say it's not even that, it's rubbish that's been twisted from his truth?" Ramses responded, displeased to see the book again.

"I'm have a hard time believing that that egotistical supremacist would risk his life for an Arab."

"Yes, I quickly began regretting my decision to save him." Ramses replied seriously. Sethos gave Ramses a knowing smile. I decided that now would be a good time to change the subject. I was about to speak when Nefret beat me to the punch, as they say.

"Ramses, do you still have all those white feathers?"

"Yes actually, David and I made them into a Thoth mask. The rest I believe we put on one of your hats." At the mention of the mask of Thoth I gave a reminiscent look to Emerson, who was looking suspiciously at Ramses, wondering just how much of that particular escapade we had told him. Ramses returned to the manuscript.

"The Vandergelts shan't be going to Egypt again this season."

"Why the Devil not?" Emerson exclaimed loudly. His volume and tendency towards profanity had not changed over the years, his hair had begun to turn from the glossy black to grey that for from suggesting age and weakness lent him an air of experience as it had for our former Reis, Adbullah. When this inevitably began I had dispensed with my little bottle of hair dye.

"They have yet to recover from their losses at the beginning of the Depression."

It was at this moment that the doorman entered carrying a letter and curiously following by Seth. He delivered the envelope and left the room quietly, the door had barely shut when Seth spoke.

"What is it, Father?"

"Mind your own beeswax, Seti. It's private."

"How do you know?"

"Because if it wasn't Jeremy would have told you."

"Who's to say he knew what it is?"

"Now, now, settle you two." Seti looked disappointedly at his father.

"It's nothing, Seti, just some business." As he moved away, resigned, Sethos motioned for Seti. From a very young age Seti had been intrigued by his namesake, and Sethos had become quite attached to the lad. Everyone knew that he had taught the boy some of the basics of disguise, though only the two new how much else. Though I couldn't helpbut think of how far Ramses had come in disguise with only the influence of some of Sethos' supplies.

Once general attention had been restored to prior activity. I saw Ramses open the letter, as he read no reaction, save an odd twitch at the corner of his mouth, crossed his face.

"Isn't Budge writing about the excavations at Giza?"

"It will probably be his usual surmising dribble." Emerson replied with all his normal disdain for the man.

"Why don't we find out just how much dribble it is?"

I, along with much of the assemble, was baffled by this last statement. "We would need the concession, and the Service de Antiquites still holds a grudge against your father."

"What if I told you that I have the concession in my pocket?" His expression had not changed all through his saying this, now one of his wonderful smiles spread across his face. I could envision vividly the three great pyramids and the tought of exploring those passageways brought back what Emerson called my passion for pyramids.

"Let me see that/" Emerson demanded elated by this news. "Good Gawd! Peabody, you finally got your pyramids again."

"We're going back to Egypt this?" David John, asked quite eagerly, tearing himself from the conversation he had been in

"Are we really going?" Kathy joined, she shared an enthusiasm for Egyptology with her older brother.

"We can leave tomorrow if we pack quickly." Emerson decided engrossed in the document presenting him with Giza.

"Emerson, we won't be able to for at least a week."

"I suppose, Peabody, you intend to do your shopping."

"Precisely. Prehaps I can cut down to four days, but you and Ramses need new shiirts, Seti has probably grown out of most of his working clothes."

"I believe I'll join you, Mother, there are some new medicines I would like to take to Egypt for the clinics." Nefret's clinics for the unfortunate women of Egypt had spread from single surgery manned by her as the single female surgeon to clinics dotted throughout the area each with women fully trained in their medical professions.

"Good, so we'll go into London tomorrow and start our shopping. It shouldn't take more than a few days."

"It will take you less, then we will go." Emerson put in the last word, with a look which suggested that he hoped that I would give in, and I most certainly would not.

Later Evelyn returned to Chalfont House, while Walter remained to continue work on the manuscript.

The next morning Nefret and I prepared to leave for London. Not long after I had gotten dressed, Charla came in to inquire whether she could join us in order to 'get a few things'. While getting our coats Walter, Ramses and David John informed us that they would be joining us, as there was a new manuscript at the museum they wished to see. We went out to find the car, and Emerson sitting in it with Kathy and Seti.

"We're going to the museum." Relenting to the fact that my hopes of being able to shop peacefully with the knowledge of where everyone was were dashed, while the triumphant grin on Emerson's face told me he knew this full well. As we were about to leave, all of us packed in like sardines, Sethos came out of the house.

"I'm coming too. I'm certainly not staying here alone and cleaning."

"Great, prehaps you can enliven the tour by telling us which one's you've tried to steal." sarcasm dripped from this statement, but I sensed his silent triumph. Sethos knew the back allies of London like the entire family knew the undercrust of Cairo, and I knew that if he went Seti would follow. After this day I was ready to leave England, even willing to cut short my shopping. I leaned to Emerson's ear and whispered, "I shall conclude my shopping today, and we shall leave as soon as the appropriate arrangements can be made."

My first stop was the haberdashery, there were three men at home all desperately in need of clean and untorn shirts. I fear that the knack for destroying shirts is indeed hereditary. After placing the order and informing the clerk that I would return to retrieve the order later, I went next-door where Nefret was helping Kathy in choosing an appropriate set of working clothes and a new dress.

"What do you think, Grandmama?" Kathy inquired as she pulled from the bag a many pocketed outfit of a light material.

"It certainly appears useful." I replied , wondering what she planned on using all those pockets for.

"I believe this is my doing, Mother. I may have a few too many stories of your belt."

"Perhaps we should be going to the pharmacy now." With the consent of all, our trio stepped out into the noisy streets of London.

"I like shopping in Egypt better, its more interesting."

"It is that. We'll be there soon."

"Very soon." I added, giving Nefret a meaningful look. In the pharmacy Nefret went immediately to and entered into the medical conversation, leaving me to search for my favorite useful commodity, laudanum, while attempting to keep Kathy from where she shouldn't be. After several other shops we returned to the haberdashery, bag laden and with pained feet. Nefret and Kathy were in a corner, looking at pre-made shirts for Seti. I approached the counter, when the clerk saw me he began to prepare the packages of the completed order.

"Your order, Mrs. Emerson, that will be the usual price." I went through my wallet for the money. As I handed the money over I was addressed by another customer.

"Mrs. Emerson?"

"Yes?" the speaker was a young man, in his mid-twenties, thin and blonde though rather short, with a friendly face, which vaguely reminded me of someone I couldn't quit put my finger on.

"Wife of Professor Radcliffe Emerson?"

"Yes. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm a student of photography and have a great interest in Egyptology. I would like to know if you are in need of a photographer on your staff?"

"I am unaware of any prior employments in that area but you will have to discuss it with the Professor. Come with me if you please." I took up the clothes from the counter then began walking out, the young man following on my heels.

Passing where Nefret and Kathy stood, I stopped. "Who's this, Mother?"

"This is Mr. ... Do forgive me I seem to have forgotten your name."

"The fault is mine, I didn't say it. Lucas McGuffy." he said offering his hand to Nefret. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you, I'm sure."

"Mr. McGuffy is a photographer who has interest in Egyptology."

"Well that's good, we need a photographer. You'll need to talk with the Professor of course."

"I look forward to it. And please, call me Lucas."

"Speaking of the man, he should be showing himself any time now." As I said this the car came roaring up the street with Emerson at the wheel. He stopped abruptly, jolting all the occupants.

"Well, Peabody, it seems you've picked up another one of your strays. Who the devil is this one?"

"Lucas McGuffy, Sir, it's a great pleasure. I hear you're in need of a photographer."

"You're hired, McCuffy."

"It's McGuffy, Sir."

"Yes, in the four of you." Entering the packed vehicle we sped back to Kent at great risk to our lives. "I trust you finished your damned shopping."

"Indeed I did. We can leave a-"

"Tomorrow."

"Emerson?"

"I made the preliminary arrangements today, I will call to confirm them. I say, that won't be an inconvenience to you, McCuffy."

Nefret gave the young man a light tap. "Oh. No Sir. I have everything I need here." he assured, indicating his small bag which I had neglected to notice.

The following is an excerpt from Manuscript H

Ramses sat in the back, pinned between Sethos and this man Lucas McGuffy. Refusing to speak with his uncle due to the temporary disappearance of his son in the company of the man, he began a conversation with his mother's newest stray.

"My only suggestion, do what he says and do not question anything."

"I suppose you're one to know, thank you."

"So, where are you from?"

"Oh, London, here and there."

"You certainly were shopping well packed."

"Well, you never know when a break might hit. I must say, I'm honored to be working with your family." the young lad said excitedly. He had blue-grey eyes, the color of the London sky, fair blonde hair, and an amiable face bearing a persistent excited smile.

The car pulled up to Chalfont House, a door opened to let out Walter. "Ramses, may I continue work on that manuscript?" Walter asked extracting himself.

"Of course, I'd be happy for the help. Contact me if there should be any interesting developments."

"You know, I don't need to go to Egypt what with Margaret in Germany. Walter, wait up, I'll come with-" Sethos began as opened the door and prepared to exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ramses and Nefret exclaimed in unison as the former caught hold of his arm and pulled him back into the cramped vehicle.

"You're not getting off that easily."

"Father, it wasn't Uncle Sethos' fault. I went with him, willingly and by my own volition."Seti defended from the next seat forward.

"It most certainly is uncle Sethos' fault, he knows better. And you I shall talk to later."

"Now Ramses, I'm sure that there was no harm done. After all there is Sethos' promise to Mother." Nefret reasoned with her husband, exhibiting the weak spot she'd always held for Sethos. Personally, Ramses still didn't wholly trust his Uncle. "David John, are you feeling alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, Mother, I'm fine."

"He's in love..." Charla taunted, in response to which David Job gave her a severe look which she failed to see, "with his new papyrus. He has barely talked of anything else."

"Oh, shut up, Charla."

The car finally arrived at Amarna Manor, interrupting the fight that was about to break out. McGuffy hurried into the house as soon as he escaped the confinement of the car.

"Ramses, my boy, I am sorry. No harm, no foul?" Sethos proffered his hand.

"As it is nearly impossible to harm Seti no foul can fairly be called." Ramses replied, accepting the handshake.

"Don't be too hard on the boy, as I recall you were not so unlike him." Ramses gave only a consenting nod. "I say, that McGuffy is an odd fellow."

"Does he remind you of anyone?" For an unknown reason the fact that Lucas had also been the name of the first villain his parents had uncovered, came to the forefront of Ramses' mind.

"No."

That ends this excerpt from Manuscript H

Back at Kent we could remove ourselves from the increasingly stuffy retched car. I looked eagerly towards the following day and our return to our beloved Egypt.

After a very interesting dinner with a slightly burnt soup, Emerson and I were dressing for the night. "I wish that McGuffy would stop using 'sir' every sentence addressed to me."

"He's a sweet young men, a little odd I'll admit, but he seems pleasant and competent enough."

"Competent, that's an understatement, Peabody, Ramses knew more about Egyptology at the age of five than he does."

The next morning the entire house was in a rushed panic to pack. Everyone was busy, running to and fro. After successfully and efficiently packing my own bags, I proceeded to repack Emerson's thrown together bags.

In the drawing room, preparing to load the car I found the next bag heavier than I had recalled it to be. Glancing around the room I spotted the back of a blonde head attached to a thin yet short frame. I approached the distracted person. "David John, would you-" the person who was in fact not my grandson turned to face me.

"Pardon, Mrs. Emerson?"

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. McGuffy, would you help me with this bag. I thought you were... where is that boy anyway?"

The following is an excerpt from Manuscript T

David John had been acting strangely of late, more strange than usual that is, and Seti planned to get down to the bottom of it. As Seti approached David John's room, the door to which was slightly ajar, he could hear the rustling of papers and the occasional scratch of a pen. David John sat at his nearly covered desk. On the spur of the moment Seti pushed open the door the rest of the way and stood in the doorway. "David John." His older brother gave a great start and began quickly shuffling papers to cover what he had been doing.

"What is it, Seti?" David John said at a volume to match that of their grandfather and an disguised tone of exasperated anger.

"I was sent to see if you were almost packed." he lied.

"Well, I'm coming. I'll be there in a moment." He concluded by shutting the loudly in his little brother's face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Author's Note: sorry about the delay, I blame writers block and it took awhile to type it up.**

Chapter 2

Seti was about to leave the corridor when he spotted the nearing form off Charla, carrying a couple of very stuffed bags. "It's a nasty temper he's been in lately. He'll be fine when we get to Egypt, probably anyway."

_That ends this excerpt from Manuscript T_

I reentered the the house to call a last warning for departure, we were of course in no risk of arriving late with Emerson's driving method. Seti came running with his bags.

"I'm ready, the others are coming." Seti picked up one of the passing cats. The large eared tortoiseshell had been named Bastet, the only cat to be granted the honor of that name since the death of The Cat Bastet. On Seti's sixth birthday he had picked up one of the young kittens and had addressed it as Bastet. No one, not even Ramses, had objected to the choice; for by some strange luck the kitten bore an unusual resemblance to that famous matriarch of our feline brood. Ever since, Bastet has been as devoted to Seti as her namesake had been to his father.

Not long after Seti left for the caravan of ears, Charla came in with three suitcases. "They're coming, Grandma, Davy's been acting weird lately." Then she followed her younger brother out. It was another five minutes before David John and Kathy both came out, each carrying a suitcase and a bag full of books and papers held between them.

As they went out onto the drive I popped my head out behind them. We had gathered three automobiles for the trip, enough I hoped to fit us all and our luggage, and it was into these that we filed for the trip to London. From London we boarded the ship that would carry the lot of us to Cairo.

On board the two age groups of young persons generally went about segregated, while Ramses and Nefret tried to be around one or the other at all times. Unlike their elder siblings, who each bore the features of one parent, Seti and Kathy were mixtures of their parents. Kathy's eyes were dark, like her father's, but had her mother's golden hair; on the other hand Seti had his father's black curls and his mother's cornflower blue eyes, their tanned skin color was of a shade between that of Ramses and Nefret.

One evening I found myself on the deck looking out at the open Mediterranean, when I felt Emerson come up behind me. "Are you thinking what I am, my dearest Peabody?"

"I fear my thoughts are more melancholy than yours of that wonderful night on the Nile. Do you remember when it was a danger to one's life to cross the ocean?"

"Yes."

"I have a-"

"Don't say it, Peabody."

"Yes, my dear." Despite Emerson's warning a dark foreboding still lingered. The next day, within the final stretch of our voyage, the greater part of our group was gathered on the deck. Bastet lay curled up at the end of Ramses' deck chair. At his feet was her normal position when not following Seti about; a general sign at he was in no danger, although not always an accurate sign for she was in the habit at times of picking whomever's presence she prefered at the moment. Seti reappeared before dinner, covered in soot and coal dust, he had been in the engine room. The next morning we arrived in Egypt. As our boat came into port, among the usual throng of people we could see Salim with the larger Daoud at his side. The pair met us as we disembarked.

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Salim. It is good to be back."

"Indeed it is, but not with all these people crowded about us. Come, let us be going."

"Of course, Father of Curses.' And without further ado Salim began the cry that cleared for us a path. "Make way for the great Father of Curses and his honored wife the Sitt Hakim, their revered son the Brother of Demons, and his beautiful wife Nur Misur, and their children: the Haml Nur (Bearer of Light), the Little General, the Akht Alshms (Sister of the Sun), the One of Many Faces, and their honored guest" I'd nearly forgotten Mr. McGuffy was with us, for he'd spent most of his time in his cabin down with a terrible case of seasickness. By the end of this litany, which seemed to grow longer every season, we had escaped from the crowd. When David John Had first received his sobriquet I was relieved by the positive connotation of it, as opposed to Ramses' Brother of Demons of which I had never approved. However, when Copts began to use it, addressing him by the name of that darkest fallen angel, Lucifer, I resigned myself to the sinister names of the males in our family.

_The following is an excerpt from Manuscript H_

Leaving the docks, the large Emerson family, accompanied by Salim, proceeded to the site where they would be digging that season. Across the Nile from Cairo the Giza plateau stood with its pyramids and guarding sphinx Ramses looked over the multiple work sites scattered about the plateau. Behind him he heard his mother sigh, it was no Dashur and the proximity to other digs would frustrate his father. Their site was the furthest from the others, on one side of Khafre's pyramid the incomplete excavation which had been abandoned, no great discovery having been uncovered.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Luke said, having come up next to him.

"On the contrary. They excavated too close to the pyramid. That edge that is only just uncovered is a causeway. Following it in a straight line leads to that dune, probably the mortuary temple." He hoped desperately that these assumptions were correct, the only reason he got the concession had been lack of success by the excavations in the area.

"Good job, Ramses. Quite the site, I must say. A recent storm must have uncovered the corner of a building on the far side of that dune."

"Emerson, Ramses, Mr. McGuffy, come we need to get to Shepard's."

"Coming, Peabody." Emerson called back. Ramses had never noticed a change in his parents' interaction through the years, they seemed to love each other as much now as when they had married. His only hope was that he and Nefret would be the same. Their start had not been the smoothest.

The children were wandering around the site. "Children, come on, we have to leave."

"Mother!" They complained in unison.

"I'll have none of it. Come on, or you'll all sleep out here tonight."

"That would be fine by me." David John led.

"Agreed!" Kathy said after conceding nods from the others.

"Get over here, you four, this instant!" Nefret yelled. The four came scurrying to the rest of the collected group.

Leaning in to Neferet's ear, Ramses whispered. "You're beautiful when you're angry at the children."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful the rest of the time?" She teased. "Besides, I wasn't angry, only extraordinarily annoyed."

"Everyone, we need to get back to Cairo. Now let's go." His mother commanded.

_This ends this excerpt from Manuscript H_

We were walking toward Shepard's when I was heralded. "Frau Emerson!" We halted and turned as a group toward the speaker. "And the esteemed professor."

"Karl, how good it is to see you. And you, Mary."

"Have you an excavation this year, Von Bork?"

"Yes, but that is not our only reason for being here. Last year we left Germany and are residing indifferently in Cairo. The government in Germany is crumbling and I fear for the future of my country."

"How have you been, Mary, it's been so long?"

"Oh, we've been fine, our children are at home."

"It has been a long time since we all saw each other. This can not be young Ramses, and the ever-beautiful Nefret. These must be your children, they're such darlings."

"Thank you, Herr Von Bork." Nefret replied.

"Now, now my dear, you both must call me Karl."

"Amelia, I believe you know the person we brought with us from Germany. She says she is related to you."

"Who could it possibly be, I wonder?" I asked with the frieghtful suspicion that the wife of one of my wretched brothers would be produced.

"I believe I know, Amelia." Said Sethos coming forward to face Karl. "Where is she then, Von Bork?" Karl stepped back, a look of some terror upon his face. I don't recall another time he sounded so much like Emerson.

"Who are you?" Karl asked, hiding his fear, standing to his rather unimpressive full height and squared his shoulders.

"Why, who am I you ask. I'm her hus-"

"Now, now, darling you needn't fuss so. They've not been keeping me captive." Margaret came out from behind the Von Bork and faced Sethos.

"Hello, Margaret."

"Hello. Take me home, won't you. Where is it by the way?"

"I've been staying with Emerson and Amelia."

'Your unusual family seems to be growing by the day, Mrs. Emerson." Mr. McGuffy said from behind my right shoulder.

"Mr. McGuffy your comment was neither necessary nor appreciated." I could feel him shrink back.

"My dear Frau Emerson, Mary and I so look forward to your little party. " This statement had taken me aback slightly, for I had not considered having one this year, and hadn't for a few years.

"Yes Amelia, they are such wonderful little evenings." Mary added.

"Peabody." Emerson growled warning lay into my ear, quite loudly I might add. He had never been a great fan of my little parties, springing from his strong hatred of public dining.

However, placing a restraining and calming hand on his chest, I replied to the Von Borks. "They were quite nice, weren't they. I shall send the invitations out as soon as I can." My mind then made up, I would re-instate my Egyptological dinner parties. The major excavators in Egypt were very similar now as it had been before the war, minus the losses to age, illness, and war that had diminished the numbers of those who traditionally attended my gathering. However new, young, and eager archaeologists and Egyptologists had come in their place.

After we said our farewells to the Von Borks, and custody of Margaret had been transferred to us we continued our trip to Shepard's. Margaret stopped Sethos, and the two fell back. The rest of us eventually halted, once they had fallen behind some distance. Looking back I saw Margaret raise slightly onto her toes to kiss Sethos the begin walking in the other direction up the street.

He returned to our group, which had halted entirely in wait for them, I wondered who else had been watching the exchange between them.

"Where's Margaret going?" Emerson asked, a subtle tone of concern in his voice.

"She said she had to go see some people. But we should be seeing her soon." His tone suggested disappointment.

Later that night, in our rooms at Shepard's, Emerson sat reading a newspaper while I worked on the invitations. He looked up, and folded the paper' and saw what I was doing.

"Amelia, you're not."

"I am, Emerson. I agree with Mary, I think we should reinstate the gathering. Perhaps it will diminish the dark-"

"Don't say it!"

"Well, you know what I mean." He grunted, returning to his newspaper.

"Good Gawd!"

"What?"

"Budge! The incompetent bastard, he finally died!" He showed me the page with great excitement.

"Emerson!" I scolded. "You shouldn't speak so of the dead, even if you didn't like him."


End file.
